Unpredictable
by ellamccloskey131313
Summary: The team think this case is a simple one, it is not, someting is lurking in the shadows and something is playing tricks on the team, the unpredictable journey starts here.
1. The Beginning

It was a quiet day as usual for St hearts School in Glasgow, for everyone, Mr flatly, Melissa, Byron, Roly and any other students and teachers who went there, well, all except five...

Frank London, St hearts cleaner and four students, Dan, Zoe, aneisha, and tom. Daniel Morgan the St hearts heart throb who always had eyes on only one person, always determined, and always loyal and trustworthy, he is an agent working for MI9, a parkour guy pulling all of the tricks out of the bag.

Zoe helped the MI9 team defeat the grand master which landed her a place in the MI High program, she lives in an MI9 foster home and knows kung fu, is a trained gymnast, has advanced fighting skills and is good with technical work, she is good friends with Tom and Aneisha but is extremely close to Dan.

Tom Tupper is a tech agent who loves online gaming and is always joking around, he is always joyful and has great sarcasm, he always has great ideas and methods which usually help the team, sometimes he gets a bit jealous of dan, as the girls are always following him.

Aneisha Jones was caught by MI9 whilst she was about to get beyonce to sign her human rights petition, she is extremely talented in the disguises area but sometimes she feels down because she doesn't have advance skill like zoe and gets left out a lot. Aneisha is a very good character because she is very sensitive and caring and a bit sarcastic.

Everyone had changed over the summer, aneisha's hair was longer, dans was shorter, toms was more spikey and zoe's fringe had gone.

'I thought I would like a change' they all said in unison, then they all burst out laughing, suddenly they felt a vibration coming from their pockets, they all knew, it was a new day, a new term and a new mission.


	2. A Helping Hand

The three spies walked into HQ, where they saw Frank and Stella and surprisingly two other people. 'um..who are you?' said Dan, 'oh I'm Chase' said the dark haired boy, 'and I'm Piper' said the blonde girl. They were around the same age as the agents and wearing spy uniforms. They stood in silence for about a minute until Aneisha said 'great to meet you, I'm Aneisha', which succeeded in breaking the silence as they all introduced themselves, 'why are you here?' asked Zoe, 'to see you guys' said chase, giving her a smile, 'actually, Chase and Piper are here to help you on a mission' said Frank. 'As Korpse now has Doctor Steinberg, they have created new high-tech gadgets' said Stella, 'MI9 managed to find out one of the gadgets...' 'the blueprints!' interrupted Tom, 'unfortunately not tom' said Stella,

'just the model' said Frank. 'this gadget can transform every day objects into powerful weapons' said Stella 'it may not seem so but all of your help is required in this mission, we need you to find it and destroy or Korpse will have all the weaponry they need to take down MI9. The team nodded and walked into the lift. All except Tom, of course. The team entered the first suggested building and split up, Aneisha, Zoe and Piper went together and Chase and Dan went together. Whilst the girls searched around the place, Piper turned to Zoe, 'Hey, Zoe right?, what do you think of that blonede haired boy' she said 'Dan?' asked Zoe 'yeah him, I think he's handsome' said Piper 'well she would think that too' said Aneisha, 'what do you mean?' Asked Piper, 'didn't you know?' asked Aneisha 'they are dating'.

*With Dan and Chase*

'So what do you think of the redhead, she's kinda cute, right?', 'yeah, she's my Girlfriend' said Dan. 'oh right' said chase, looking down sadly.

The whole team met, ' find anything' said Dan, they all shook their heads, Dan was about to say something but Piper took charge 'right, Dan with me, we will investigate further, Chase, Aneisha, Zoe you go that way' no one said anything they just agreed.

*with Dan and Piper*

'sooo...' Piper began 'its just us, alone' she said 'yep' said Dan 'its kinda romantic, hidden danger, thunder storms, just the two of us' 'thunder storms!' said Dan looking worried 'what thunder storms, I didn't hear any thunder storms, its bright and sunny outside haha' he laughed 'oh right' she giggled and then leaned in and kissed Dan but Dan backed off 'no Piper' said Dan gentley 'I have a girlfriend and you have a boyfriend' he said 'you lead me on' said Piper ' no...' before dan could contiue, Piper walked away in the darkness.

*with Aneisha, Chase and Zoe*

Aneisha and Chase had been talking for a long time. Aneisha had developed a huge crush on Chase however, he stared at Zoe the whole time. They heard a noise 'right, me and Zoe will look round here, you go over there' said Chase 'sure' said Aneisha. Glad to get her off of my back, thought Chase. Suddenly a huge machine came bolting towards Chase and Zoe, ' I thought you said the device was small' said Zoe 'I never said that' said Tom through the earpeice, 'team get out of there before it see's you' said Frank ' too late' said Chase. Chase then lifted Zoe off of the ground to kick the machine in the face, with a strong kick they knocked it down and watched it slowely fall and break into peices. They both made a sigh of releif and then laughed ' you have to admit we are a pretty good team' said Chase, 'yes, yes we are' said Zoe, then Chase pulled Zoe to him and kissed her, 'Chase...' said zoe.


	3. Anything could Happen

The Team got back to HQ and were all discussing the machine, "don't you think its weird that it only took two of us to take down that machine" said Zoe, Frank paused, unsure, "I agree, if KORPSE wanted to build a threatening machine, surely they would make it a bit stronger then that thing" said Aneisha, "so you think KORPSE are tricking us?" asked Dan, "how strange, it seems everyone's tricking me today" said Piper, looking at Dan. Tom did some research on the material of the machine and found out it was the weakest metal in the world."that's not right" said Tom, "you would think they would use titanium or something like that" said Chase, "unless..." begun Zoe, "unless that wasn't the real device" finished Piper. "maybe" said Frank, still confused "you'd all better get back to school, I'll contact you if we find anything. They all walked into the lift, but Zoe stopped Dan, "Dan, wait" she said "I need to talk to you", "what about" asked Dan looking worried,"is it about me or Piper, or school or homework, or the mission" he asked, "Dan", she interrupted "Chase kissed me"she said, there was a long silence."I'm gonna kill him said Dan, getting up from his chair. "No Dan wait I kissed back..." then Dan stopped, "I'm so sorry" she said, pulling him into a hug, then he hugged back realizing what happened with him and Piper, "its okay, its fine" he said softly.

It was lunchtime now and everyone was there, they were talking about what they were going to do at the weekend, "well maybe I could take Neish out some place nice" said Chase which shocked everyone, especially Zoe, Dan saw her surprised and upset face and felt hurt. Aneisha was bouncing up and down with joy when suddenly their pencils were vibrating. At base Frank started explaining what he had found, "team the machine you took down wasn't the machine were looking for, it was simply a guarding weapon" he said, "so that thing is still out there" said Dan worried, "don't worry Dan we'll find it" said Piper reassuring Dan, then Zoe gave them a look. "so our mission is to find the right building, track down the real machine and then destroy it, simples" said Aneisha, "not quite so simple" said Tom we also found out that this machine has lazers so if it see's you, your toast" he said, "thanks Dr Helpful" said Aneisha, "lets go" said Dan.

Once the team had got to the building Tom started directing then around the place. They were all disguised as KORPSE agents. "okay guys, the machine probably has the most electricity around it, and that's on the third floor" said Tom. After 10 minutes of swerving corners and going up flights of stairs, the team finally found the entrance to the room that the machine was in, the real one. "okay, found it" said Chase. The machine was huge, and looked dangerous. It threw its arms and lazers everywhere whilst the team was dodging and jumping over and under them. A lazer shot out at Dan's arm and he let out a cry of pain. Chase dragged him into safety but there was no sign of Piper. Aneisha and Zoe each got a fire extinguisher and threw it at the weak spot of the machine "take that you ugly junk" shouted Aneisha, the machine was knocked out and they started to destroy it they all celebrated when they got back to HQ. It was kind of a sad celebration because Chase and Piper were leaving. "thanks" said Dan to chase "your welcome, and oh that redhead, she's a keeper" and then winked at Dan. Once they had said their goodbyes Frank looked at the team "well done team" he said, "how do you feel?" asked Dan, looking at Zoe, "I feel like anything could happen" she said .

UNPREDICTABLE PART 2

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. The Water Thief

**This is 2 months after Chase and Piper left, please leave reviews and ideas, it would help me out a lot. Thanks x**

"Right everyone, settle down, settle down" said Mr Flatley "you are all rocking the mini bus sideways, just calm down please, we will be there soon". Ten St Hearts students were chosen to go on a five day school trip to a barn in the countryside. "I'm so looking forward to this, I've never been to the countryside before" said Zoe. "I heard we have to muck out horses, buuuurrcccchhh" said Aneisha, dreading the thought of actually cleaning out a horse's stable, especially with her newly painted nails. "Guys I'm no gossiper, but did you hear about Frank and Stella" asked Tom. "No" said Dan, "What happened". "Frank proposed" said Tom. "NO WAY?" shouted Aneisha. "What did she say?" asked Zoe."That's the bad news" said Tom "Stella didn't know they were in a relationship, and was dating someone else". "Poor Frank" said Zoe "I bet he's heartbroken".

The minibus stopped. "right everyone, we're here" said Mr Flatley "now everyone, single file". Which meant everyone automatically tackles their way out of the minibus.

Aneisha and Zoe shared a room in the cottage, and Tom and Dan shared one.

Everyone went outside for a walk. "I can't believe it about Stella and Frank" Dan said, putting his arm around Zoe. "Yeah, I'm so glad we're not all messed up like that" said Zoe. "It's great you guys have patched things up about, you know, Chase kissing Zoe, Piper kissing Dan, the last thing we need is more bad news" said Tom. Everyone stopped and there was a long silence. "TOM" Dan and Aneisha shouted in unison."

"You what?" said Zoe completely shocked. "Zoe..." begun Dan, but she stormed off into the cottage. "Zoe. Please wait" Dan said, following her through. Zoe went into her bedroom and slid a cardigan on and stormed back out of the room with Dan trying to catch up once again. "Zoe is it really that easy for you to take Tom's word over mine" said Dan, behind her. Zoe stopped. They walked next to the lake. "Okay, what's your side of the story" said Zoe softly. "Well we were in that building, and she was talking about how it being just the two of us was so romantic, and then she kind of came onto me" said Dan. "Did you kiss back?" asked Zoe. "No, I didn't" said Dan. "Dan, that can't have been all of it, you must have done something to lead her on or something" said Zoe. "Like you lead Chase on?" said Dan regretting his choice of words slightly. "That's not fair" said Zoe, and with that, she walked off.

"Frank how's it going" said Tom into the spy pod. "Thing's are fine here Tom"said Frank with a croaky voice, he'd obviously been crying, "I'ts where you are im worried about Tom". "What do you mean" said Tom."Well, MI9 have found out, that wherever you are standing, there is danger lurking beneath you" Said Frank. "Okay, what kind of Danger" Said Aneisha, butting in. "The kind that could take over the world" said Frank. "oh that kind of danger, don't worry, isn't that the kind of danger we do everyday though" said Tom? . "Tom just listen" said Aneisha. "Well, over the past few days water from the lake has been disapearing" said Frank "We though it was only a myth, but it is said there is the world's most expensive gold hidden in some dried up mud". " So what your saying is if someone dries out the entire lake, they will get all of the gold" said Aneisha. " That's exactly what I'm saying, we can't risk this person being a KORPSE agent". said Frank. " If that happened then they could afford to employ some of the best spies in the world to work for their organization" said Tom. "Your mission is to work as a team and try to find the water theif"said Frank. "Actually that might be a problem considering..." said Tom, "considering what?" asked Frank. " Dan and Zoe are kind of argueing like mad" said Tom feeling guilty. "Well tell them to get their act together, the world comes first!" said Frank.


	5. The Plan

**Thanks Guys for the great comments please keep reviewing and leaving ideas xx**

Aneisha and Tom had a plan. They discussed the mission with Dan and Zoe (separately of course) They said they would go underground and take the gold detector at midnight. "Zoe, it's almost midnight, can you go and get Dan?" asked Aneisha. "Neish you know I can't, it's really awkward" said Zoe. "Well look Zo, take my advice and make up, this whole argument is pointless" said Aneisha. "I just wished he told me when I told him about Chase" Zoe said. "Just go and talk, for me?" said Aneisha, trying to do some puppy eyes. "fine" said Zoe feeling weak, so she just gave up easily. "Do you really think they'll sort things out?" asked Tom. "I hope so" said a worried Aneisha.

There was a knock on Dan's door. "Dan.." said Zoe opening it. "what is it?" Dan asked. "it's almost midnight". "okay, i'll be right down" said Dan. "There's something else" said Zoe." I feel like we're kind of equal, you know, Chase kissed me, Piper kissed you, maybe we can just learn to trust each other" said Zoe. Dan admired her courage to say this to him and nodded in agreement. "okay" said Zoe placing a small kiss on his lips "now get your butt down there, we need you" Zoe joked. "Okay, coming" said Dan trying not to laugh.

It took three hours to actually get underground. First Tom was carried down with rope, second Zoe, Third Aneisha and fourth Dan. Underground was muddy and wet, it also smelt and it was dark. "It's not exactly paradise is it?" said Aneisha. The others laughed. "Hang on a minute, I can hear something" said Zoe. "It's probably just the water above us"said Tom. "No Tom really listen" she said again. "i can hear that" said Dan. "Guys watch out!" shouted Aneisha. A huge amount of water collapsed on the team and started flooding the underground. "No way" said Tom coughing "There's not supposed to be much water here".The team were trying to catch a breath but everytime they tried to, they got a mouthful of water. Aneisha looked up to the mud above them and saw it crumbling. "Guys, look at the mud, if it collapses behind us, it might trap the water" She team moved forward but Zoe got her foot stuck in something. Suddenly the mud collapsed with Dan, Tom and Aneisha on one side and Zoe on the other."She's gonna drown" shouted Dan. "we'll have to knock down the wall" said Aneisha. "No, if we knock down the wall, all of the water will come through" said Tom. "If we don't then Zoe will drown" said Aneisha. "fine, we'll try" said Tom. He knew he wasn't going to win this game. They all used their hands to crumble some of the mud off of the wall until they decided to take technical action with a lazer. Tom cut a circle in the wall which Dan then kicked down. It was strange, no water came through, it was empty."umm... where's Zoe and umm the water?" Aneisha asked. "I have no idea" said Tom. The team started searching frantically for Zoe until they heard a loud scream which came from beneath them. "guys, i think we have found Zoe and the gold" said Aneisha "look at the detector, its beeping like mad!" she added.

Tom used the lazer again to cut a hole into the ground which Dan yet again kicked open. "Zoe!" Dan shouted. "Guys, I'm down here" yelled Zoe back. They all made a sigh of releif. "okay, we're coming to get you" shouted Aneisha. "Guys, I found the gold but there was a guy and he took it away, I think he works for KORPSE" yelled Zoe. "How convenient, just the thing we didn't want to happen" said Tom sarcasticaly. Dan threw down a rope for Zoe to climb up. When she got through the hole they heard a voice, which must have been the KORPSE agent talking into his commuicator."I have the Gold criminister, the first part of our plan is done" the voice said. "Fantastic, first the gold and then V.9.5, if your up to the job" said the criminister."Of course I would like to help you claim what is rightfully yours" said the voice. "Great, meet me at the rendezvous" said the criminister. There was a long silence. "What do we do?"asked Aneisha. "We get that gold" said Zoe. The agents ran towards the the sound, going round each corner. Dan stopped at a corner without telling the others and Zoe fell into Dan, Tom fell into Zoe and Aneisha fell into Tom. "Next time, say stop" Said Aneisha. "Guys, look who it is" said Dan. They all peered round to see the KORPSE agent walking towards them, not knowing they were there.

He walked past them and Dan place a tracking device in his pocket." Well done Dan" said Tom " we can follow him now". The team followed him and found themselves outside. Zoe then spotted the Criminister and they hid behind a tree. "You have done well agent" said the Criminister. "It was all my pleasure, now we can find V.9.5" said the agent. "Tell me, why do you want to help so much?" the criminister asked."KORPSE is the future and V.9.5 can help create that" said the agent."You have done very well but I know when someone wants something?" said the Criminister."Well I have seen V.9.5 and i was wondering..." He trailed off. "Wondering what?" asked The Criminister. "If I could get the privilage of marrying V.9.5?". "If we find her, maybe" said The criminister.

There was a loud gasp from behind the tree's that came from Zoe. The Criminister turned around and saw them. "Not on my watch" said Dan. "Ahh Danial Morgan, do you remember Piper?" The criminister asked. "of course" said Dan. "You didn't know she controlled the Korpse machines did you?" she asked him. There was a short silence this time. "hahaha who said we could only fool MI9 so many times" said the criminister. "well it seems we've fooled you this time" said Dan. The criminister looked shocked to turn around and see the agent laying on the floor with Zoe standing over him with the gold in her hand. "uurrggghhh" screamed the criminister as a black van stopped next to her and she climbed in. "NOO wait" shouted Aneisha. "we'll get her next time" said Tom putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's get this guy out of here" said Zoe. After MI9 picked up the agent for questioning, the team went back to the house, needing a long night's sleep.

**I will be posting chapter 6 soon, I hope this Chapter is a bit longer then usual, i normally do about 700 word, but this time i did about 1000 xx**


	6. After all we've been through

**Hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while, but i've been busy with school and homework, don't worry this isn't the last chapter, this one has good moments and sad moments, please leave reviews, thanks xx**

The team woke up in the morning, all sleepy and tired until they looked at their alarm clocks."That's what I call a lye in" said Tom."Yeah I didn't even realise it was 2 O clock in the afternoon" said Dan. Tom and Dan got up and ready for the day ahead, not knowing what a big day lied ahead of them.

Aneisha and Zoe had a shower and got ready. "Aneisha, what do you call them things where a girl needs to talk to another girl about something personal because they are too insecure to talk to their boyfriend about it and the girl gives good advice?" Zoe asked Aneisha, who just looked completely stunned at the question she was given. "Umm...girl chats?" Aneisha said unsure. "Yes that's it" said Zoe. "So I'm guessing what your gonna say next will be that you have a problem and you need my advice" said Aneisha. "Yes that's exactly what I was going to say, well it's about Dan" Zoe begun. "What about Dan?" asked Aneisha. "I know I said to him that we were equal and stuff..." said Zoe. "Yes, carry on" Said Aneisha, desperate to know what she was thinking. "well if he hasn't told me about Piper, what else hasn't he told me about?" Zoe asked rhetorically. "I don't understand" said Aneisha, confused. "Kissing Piper was a big thing yeah but there could be other things he hasn't told me about" said Zoe. "I'm sorry Zo but honestly this is your choice, so I can't help you, What I can say is that you and Dan are happy and maybe you should just talk?" said Aneisha. Zoe didn't say anything, she just nodded in agreement.

**back in Glasgow with Frank**

Frank was looking tired, upset, angry, jealous, frustrated, depressed, all of these emotions were coming at him and he didn't know how to react. Stella suddenly walked into HQ unexpectedly and Frank just stood up surprised."Frank I'm so sorry, I do want to be with you and I wasn't dating that guy anyway" said Stella. "What?, what do you mean?" asked Frank. "I just told you I was dating him because I panicked at the thought of a marriage after all we've been through, he was my brother" said Stella."Why do you do this?" asked Frank. "Do what?" asked Stella. "You push away the people who care about you most" said Frank. "I don't know, I'm not good with feelings" said Stella. "So you don't want to get married, you want to be lonely for the rest of your life? " asked Frank. "Frank, I want you to put that ring on my finger!" she ordered. Frank's eyes widened, he said nothing, he just gut the ring from the draw and put it on Stella's finger. "It's beautiful" She said, with a tear in her eye."If it's not too late..."Stella trailed off.. Frank knew what was coming and quickly said "It's never too late". Frank kissed Stella and picked her up like most engaged couples do.

Zoe stood by the lake daydreaming about what she was going to say to Dan until she heard a voice from behind her. "We found Piper and MI9 has arrested her, Chase had nothing to do with KORPSE and that guy who wanted to marry you is in prison" Said Dan "oh and Stella and Frank are engaged". There was a short silence. "So everyone's happy" said Zoe with a straight face and she walked to the barn and went inside. Dan followed her. "Yeah everyone apart from us" he said. Zoe said nothing. "What happened Zoe, we were all friends, You, me, Piper and Chase" said Dan. "But you were attracted to her right?" asked Zoe finally. There was another short silence. "Dan, just be honest with me" said Zoe. "Okay I admit it, I was kind of attracted to her but I didn't let it.."he trailed off. "Didn't let it what Dan" asked Zoe. "I didn't go there" said Dan. " Wow, good for you" said Zoe."Hey, at least I took the high road" said Dan."The High road?! as a pose to what? are you talking about me and Chase here? is that what this is about? is it?" asked Zoe. "Well you kissed him didn't you?" asked Dan. "He kissed me Dan!" said Zoe loudly."You kissed back!" said Dan even louder. "So your saying I didn't take the High road? that I wanted this to happen?" said Zoe. "Well you must have, you went there" said Dan a little quieter. "Oh, so it's that simple is it?" said Zoe, turnining around. "Don't think I did't notice your attitude with Aneisha!" said Dan. Zoe slowly turned around "what are you talking about?" she said. "All that stupid stuff about you being happy for them, that wasn't happiness from you towards them!" said Dan. "What was it then Dan?" said Zoe sternly. "You were jealous! you had feelings for the guy!" shouted Dan. "No, this isn't about me, this is about you and Piper and don't you say you did't lead her on, because you did, she woulden't have come onto you if you haden't!" shouted Zoe getting louder through her sentance. "Like you didn't lead Chase on?" said Dan. "At least i told you" said Zoe. "What do you want me to do Zoe" said Dan loudly. "I don't know Dan, whatever you wanna do!" she shouted back. There was a long silence. "I think we're done...I cant do this" said Dan quietly. "Maybe we are" said Zoe. "There's no maybe's" said Dan, and with that zoe walked out of the barn slowely with tears in her eyes.


	7. Naturally

**Again, it's not the last chapter, but I just had to update, please leave reviews thanks xx**

Dan laid on his bed with tears in his eyes thinking about what just happened, what a big impact it has had on him, why couldn't him and Zoe just trust each other?. Well what just happened was he broke up with the kindest, loveliest girl ever and he was upset, the most upset he's been in a long time. Dan wished he could take back time and make sure he knew what was coming with Piper and try and avoid it.

Zoe had been with the horses, cleaning them out until an old lady came up to her. "Hello dear, you can take old dexter here for a ride if you want" she said kindly."Thank you" said Zoe sadly. "What's the matter dear, you like like you've been crying" the old lady said. "Oh nothing" Zoe lied. "I may not know about the modern lives of the young society but I can tell when someone is broken-hearted" the old lady said. Zoe said nothing until she cried, the lady went to Zoe and hugged her. "It's alright dear, it's okay, now tell me what's happened" she said. "It's Dan" sniffed Zoe "I just don't know what to do any more" said Zoe who was now being offered a tissue by the old lady. "Now what I think you need is some fresh air to clear your mind and think about this boy of yours" she said. "Thank you " said Zoe and with that she rode Dexter to the top of a hill. She was wearing a light green top. Her auburn hair was curly and flying in the wind. Zoe stopped and thought about Dan, she started crying and hugged Dexter.

"Dan, come on, please let me in" said Tom. "Look I don't know what's happened between you and Zoe but you need to let me in" said Tom again. "Any luck?" asked Aneisha from behind. "No, you don't think...no never mind" said Tom trailing off. "Yeah I can't find Zoe anywhere" said Aneisha. "You don't think their both in there do you" asked Tom. "eeww Tom shut up" said Aneisha, thinking of something that she thought Tom meant. Dan finally let Tom in and Tom sat on the window ledge. "so, how are you?" Tom asked awkwardly."Not so good Tom" said Dan as he started to pack his things. "Why are you packing?" asked Tom. "I need to get out of here" said Dan. "Why?" asked Tom. "Me and Zoe called quits" said Dan beginning to cry. Tom laughed and then stopped" your kidding right?" said Tom. "No I'm not" said Dan. "You can't, you guys are happy" said Tom loudly. Dan through something at a wall and put his hands on his head, tears streamed down his face.

"Zoe, Zoe!" shouted Aneisha in the barn. "Where are you Zoe?" Aneisha called out again. Zoe walked into the barn but Aneisha was facing the other way "ZOE!" she shouted loudly. "What?" said Zoe behind her. Aneisha turned around to see Zoe red eyed, but not crying. "I need to talk to you" they both said. "okay, you first" said Aneisha. "Stella called me up and she wants to know if we will be her bridesmaids?" said Zoe. "I've never been a bridesmaid before, yay" Aneisha squealed."Okay, my turn, what on earth is going on between you and Dan?" asked Aneisha. "I don't want to talk about it" said Zoe. "Zoe, please" said Aneisha. "Fine we broke up, that's all" said Zoe trying to be calm about it. "THAT'S ALL" Aneisha shouted. "You do not realise how many times I have asked that boy to ask you out and then finally he does and your happy and then you break up" said Aneisha."Well sorry to disappoint you but all good things come to an end" said Zoe, trying really hard not to cry."Okay, it's okay, we don't have to talk about this" said Aneisha. "Thanks" said Zoe.

*With Stella and Frank*

"Frank I have some bad news" said Stella "I won't have any time for a wedding or to book all of this wedding stuff, i physically don't have the time". "Let's get married today then" said Frank. "Frank you know we can't do that, we need everything" said Stella. "No we just need us, your dress and the cake okay?" said Frank. "Okay" said Stella, a bit more relaxed, "where shall we have it?" she asked. "How about at that barn the team are at now, it's a good destination and we woulden't have to send invites because everybdy is already there" said Frank. "Great, we'll leave today" said Stella.

*with Tom and Aneisha*

"Tom, what are we going to do about Zoe and Dan?" Aneisha asked."I don't know, Dan seems pretty Heartbroken" said Tom. "We have to think of something, we can't just sit back and do nothing" said Aneisha. "Maybe we could get them to talk?" said Tom. "Tom, last time they did that, they broke up, who knows what they will do this time" said Aneisha. "Have you got any better ideas?" said Tom. "No I haven't" said Aneisha "Maybe your right, we need to let them sort things out naturally".

Frank and Stella arrived at the barn and informed everyone of their plans. Aneisha and Zoe were the bridesmaids, Aneisha had a sleevless pink dress and Zoe had a light purple flowery dress that went down to just above her knees. Tom was an Usher and Dan was the best man. Mr flatley was to perform the ceremony of matrimony,and Byron was the entertainment.

By the time everything was fineshed it was time for the wedding to start. Stella walked down the aisle in a stunning white dress followed by Aneisha and Zoe who were followed by Tom and Dan. Mr flately performed the ceremony, forgetting his lines, stuttering and having random clapping moments, at one stage he tried to sing. All Dan and Zoe were doing were looking at each other, Dan coulden't help but notice how beautful Zoe was looking and how much he'll miss her when he leaves because Dan had only told Tom he was going to leave, not just the barn, but St Hearts aswell.


	8. Decision making

**I'm soooooo sorryy i haven't updated, feel free to virtually punch me. I think this chapters a real biggy and I'm looking forward to creating a scenario in my head for the next chapter, I will be ending it soon, but not too soon I'm hoping to get to at least 10 chapters as this is my first ever fanfiction for anything. thanks for all of the positive feedback, it really brightens my day, thanks for sticking with me, I hope you like it xx**

Everyone stood around the camp fire, eating marshmallows, laughing, congratulating Frank and Stella, and telling stories about morris dancing. Tom and Aneisha were sitting together laughing at each others jokes like normal, Dan was throwing sticks into the fire and Zoe was standing with her arms crossed behind the camp fire looking into the sky. It was a beautiful swirly orange sky, as the sun was going down. "Great wedding" said Dan behind Zoe. "Yeah" said Zoe calmly. "Frank can really dance" said Dan. "He looks happy" said Zoe. "Guess it doesn't infect everybody, happiness" said Dan. There was a long silence, Dan guessed Zoe probably didn't want to talk to him. "I should go" he said before turning around and approaching Tom and Aneisha. "Come on Dan, at first we thought you would get over this, we were even joking about it being a Romeo and Juliet issue but now it's deadly serious" said Aneisha. "Your right, I don't know why it's blown up into this big thing" said Dan. "Maybe because you've let it" said Tom and they walked to get some drinks leaving Dan thinking they were right but he couldn't face Zoe, he tried to and she didn't seem interested, he knew she could find another guy but he didn't want her too. Frank and Stella were talking about Dan. "Are you absolutely sure he said that?" asked Stella. "Yep, it's mad I know, but it seems he really would do anything for her" said Frank. "By leaving her, she might want him to stay" said Stella sounding slightly confused. "Well it's his decision and we must respect it, he seems keen on the idea of spy work in Australia" said Frank. "Frank I have a feeling your going to ask me something?" said Stella rightly. "Well yes actually, Dan's leaving tonight so he needs to be secretly taken back..." said Frank trailing off. "So you want to take him in one of the MI9 vans?" Asked Stella. "Yes that wouldn't be a problem would it? I just don't want you to be lonely on your wedding night" said Frank. "Frank, it's your wedding night too, and if you wish to spend it by helping someone then who am I to stop you" said Stella. Frank smiled a thanks and informed Dan of the preparations. When everyone got back to the barn they all straight away went to bed, it had been a tiring day, all of those last minute arrangements. Dan was the only one who wasn't tired, he had been thinking about this moment all day. He went outside to seen Frank leaning against an MI9 van. "Ready to go?" asked Frank. "Yep, all sorted, I just need to go and do something said Dan, walking into the stables. When he got there, he got his phone out and stared at it for a few seconds. Zoe was in bed sleeping until she heard her phone beside her vibrating. "Hello?" she said sleepily. "Zoe" said Dan calmly. "Dan, what's going on?" asked Zoe "it's like, midnight". "Zoe, I screwed up, with MI9, with school, with you I just need to let you know something" said Dan. "Dan what are you doing? Are you okay?" asked Zoe. "Zoe I love you, I always have and...I'm sorry but this is for the best" said Dan starting to well up. "Dan what's going on? What are you talking about?" asked Zoe, now really worried. He didn't answer. "Dan just promise me you won't do anything reckless" said Zoe. There was no reply and then a long beep, Dan had hung up.

"Okay now I'm ready" said Dan red eyed. They got into the van and Frank started driving. "Dan are you sure you want to do this?" asked Frank. "I'm sure" said Dan as they drove off down the road. The road had two forests either side of it, and the forests led into nowhere. "So what actually happened?" asked Frank. " The usual, trust issues" replied Dan. "Me and Stella had trust issues once, we had a number of issues but we got through them, and now look at us, we're happy and married, don't you think that tells you something?" asked Frank. "Are you giving me relationship advice?" asked Dan. "Well you know, back in those days I was a hit with the ladies" said Frank. "I bet you were" laughed Dan. "It's true, anyway, what i was saying was doesn't mine and Stella's old situation compare to your new one?" asked Frank. " What do you mean?" asked Dan. " Well your both young, and you both have a bright future ahead of yourselves, and you both just need some space, or some civil talk" said Frank. "What happened when you did all of that?" asked dan. "I didn't, that's how we've waisted 10 years, I intend to give my time and love to Stella right now" said Frank. "How do you know all of that stuff will work for me?" asked Dan. "I don't, but if you think Zoe is worth fighting for, then you can't give up like I did" said Frank. " So what your saying is we need to turn back" said Dan. Frank looked at him confused. "I didn't realise it before but now i do, this whole KORPSE thing with Zoe made me determained and now I know, she's the reason I have something to fight for" said Dan. Frank immediatley saw the expression on Dan's face and could tell he was serious, so Frank turned around. "What are you going to say to her" asked Frank. "The truth of how I feel about her" said Dan. They looked at each other and smiled. Dan looked ahead and saw a deer run into the middle of the road. "FRANK!" Dan shouted. Frank saw it and swirved to the right. Fortunatley the deer wasn't hit but Frank swirved the car to the right too much and made it roll over into the forest. It kept rolling for what seemed like ages, by now it was in the middle of nowhere, it stopped when it crashed into a tree trunk. There was a loud bang. Silence had fallen.


	9. I Believe in you

**I know i left you with yet another cliffhanger, its kinda my thing, keep reviewing thanks again everyone xx**

There was smoke everywhere, The car had fallen to pieces and so had Frank by the looks of it. Dan woke up and saw the state of himself and Frank, Frank was a lot worse, he seemed to have a deep cut in his left leg and his legs appeared to be stuck under the wheel. Dan was ok, just a few cuts and bruises. He managed to get out of the car. "Frank, Frank, can you hear me, Frank please wake up" said Dan. "Dan, I'm fine, we need to get out of here" said Frank. "Your legs are stuck and so are we, there's no particular route that I know to get out of here" said Dan. "We're on our own" said Frank."Wait I have an idea, you know you brought those spare wedding ribbons?" said Dan "I could go and tie them around some tree's". "Great idea, Dan" said Frank. "Will you be okay on your own?" asked Dan. "I'm sure I'll be fine" replied Frank.

It was the daytime now and everyone was doing chores. Stella woke up wondering where Frank was, surely he'd be back by now? She got dressed and had breakfast with Aneisha and Zoe, they started talking about the night before. "So he really told you he loved you?" asked Aneisha. Zoe looked shocked. "That's what you took from that?" she asked "I think Dan's left to be honest". "I'm sorry Zoe he thought it was best" said Stella. "How would leaving the barn prevent anything?" asked Aneisha. "He's left St Hearts as well" said Stella. Zoe and Aneisha looked at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Aneisha. "Dan didn't want me to" said Stella. The girls just sat there horrified until Tom walked in, wondering what was going on, Stella explained the situation and Tom was gob smacked. "There's another thing" said Stella. "I think they're in trouble, Frank's supposed to be back by now, and they did leave at midnight" said Stella. "Oh, so that's why he said all of that stuff to me over the phone" said Zoe. "Probably, what do you mean trouble?" asked Tom, "I mean...I don't know, I'm probably not even right" said Stella. There was a loud thud at the door. Stella opened it. "Can I talk to chief agent Stella Knight?" The policeman asked. "Your speaking to her and it's London, Stella London". "Well London, Stella London, we have some bad news" said the policeman. "There's been an accident involving an MI9 vehicle nearby" He said. "Who?" asked Aneisha, knowing and dreading the answer. "We have reason to believe, it is a crash involving agent London and agent Morgan" he said."How do you know?" asked Tom. "On every MI9 van there is a tracker, we can track up to right before the crash took place, unfortunately we can't go beyond as the tracker was destroyed" said the policeman. "Well, what's happening now?" asked Stella trying to be calm about it. "We are getting helicopters to search above the forests, we're doing everything we can and again, I'm sorry" said the policeman, walking out the door. "What do we do now?" asked Aneisha. "We play the waiting game" said Stella. Zoe hadn't said anything."Well you can do what you like, but I'm going after them" said Zoe getting a map. "Zoe what are you doing? You know these people know these forests like the back of their hands, we need to let them do their job" said Stella. "Zoe's right Stella, we need to go in the forest, not above it" said Tom. "How? We don't even know where they are" said Aneisha."Well we could go to where the tracker was before it was destroyed and we could investigate the scene" said Tom. "You mean like detectives, cool" said Aneisha. "Yeah we could look for signs of skidding" said Zoe. "Stella you either with us or not with us" said Tom. "I'm with you, good idea's agents" said Stella. "But how do we actually get in the forest, it's not like we could take a car" said Aneisha.

None of the team had realised the old lady that was comforting Zoe a couple of days back was standing behind a wall, listening to everything."You could take the horses?" she said, coming out from where she was hiding. "How do you...how...?" said Stella stuttering. "Please, please don't tell anyone" said Aneisha begging. "of course not dear, I knew there was something strange about you lot" said The old lady. "Can we really take the horses?" asked Zoe. "Of course, This is the least I could do" she said."Thank you so much" said Stella. They went to the stables and tacked up the horses, they packed food and water and then they were ready to go. They all galloped off "Good luck!" The old lady shouted from a distance.

Back in the forest Dan had Tied all of the ribbons around the tree's. "Well done Dan, if anyone comes looking for us they can easily make their way to us" said Frank. "Frank can you hear that?" asked Dan. It sounded like a helicopter. "Dan, quick get the red light torch" said Frank. Dan got it and waved it up in the air. "Hey we're down here come on please!" shouted Dan. The helicoptor just went past. "I'm sorry Frank" said Dan. "It's not your fault they coulden't see us" said Frank. "No. I mean I'm sorry for getting us in this mess" said Dan feeling guilty. "That wasn't your fault either" said Frank, he then let out a groan of pain. "Frank, your leg, I think it's infected" said Dan. "Dan I don't think I'm going to make it" said Frank "Don't say that, I need to do something" said Dan. " Well there's a first aid kit in the boot" said Frank. Dan immediately went to it, there was disinfectant and bandages, with some metal curing tools. "Dan your going to have to stitch up my leg" said Frank. Dan looked shocked."Frank I can't do this, Iv'e never done it before" said Dan, "Well luckily I have, I'll tell you what to do" said Frank "okay, start by cutting into it it with that surgical knife". "Okay" said Dan calmly. He was ready to cut, but he thought about it and went under pressure, his hand started shaking. "Frank I can't do this" said Dan pulling away. "Yes you can, I beleive in you, you just need to beleive in youself" said Frank. Dan thought about this and then went in for it, Frank let out a cry of pain but then calmed down as it wasn't helping Dan. " Okay. next the cream" said Frank. Dan got a handful of yellow cream and rubbed it into the wound carefully. "let's just forget about the stitching for now, it'll be fine, just put a bandage around it" said Frank. So Dan did as Frank wished and then it was over. It was already night so they decided to just sleep in the car without a worry, until the morning. "Frank, I've never thanked you" said Dan. "What for?" asked Frank. "For this extraordinary life" said Dan. Frank put his hand on Dan's shoulder and they drifted off to sleep.


	10. she wolf

**Sorry about the long wait, , Here is chapter 10. I think this is a nice chapter because it has connections with Aneisha and Tom, Zoe and Stella and Frank and Dan, enjoy! x**

Stella, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha had camped overnight in a big tent in a field. They woke up early to continue their search for Dan and Frank. They went to the road to investigate what happened. When they got there they searched the road looking for any signs of skidding. "Guys, look at this" said Aneisha whilst pointing at a large mark on the ground. "That's weird" said Tom "it's facing a funny angle, they must have decided to turn around and then they must have crashed" he said. "Look it's going right, they're in that forest" said Stella, pointing to the right forest. "Let's go" said Zoe. They heard howls and branches snapping, it wasn't your typical scary forest, it was full of beautiful wildlife, the thing that made it scary was there had been loads of crashes recently, if they walked into an old crash sight that had never been found, there would have been bodies, dead bodies. The team went on until they suddenly felt really dehydrated, they stopped by a lake to get some water.

"Tom, we'll find them, won't we?" asked Aneisha in deep thought."Of course, we never give up on family" replied Tom. "Alright, don't that that whole Martin Luther King legandary kind of speech on me" said Aneisha. Which made Tom chuckle. "I can't imagine what Zoe's feeling" she said. "I know, I guess it was just the wrong place at the wrong time" said Tom, looking down."No Tom, I don't mean the breakup, I mean the crash" said Aneisha. "Why would she care?" asked Tom. "You really don't know anything about love, do you? even after that breakup, knowing Zoe and Dan, they still love each other, when Zoe got told about the crash, you should of seen her eyes" said Aneisha. "Oh, I guess I was just focusing on the fact my bestfriend might be dead" said Tom sarcastically. "Well you know us master of disguises, we notice everything" said Aneisha. "Oh yes, yes i do" said Tom, again in a sarcastic manner.

Stella and Zoe were further accross the lake fetching water, in silence, until it broke. "I've only just noticed how much we have in common" said Stella, looking over at Zoe."What do you mean?" asked Zoe. "We have both lost our boys, who we dearly loved, and We've both waisted so much time" said Stella. Zoe looked confused at first but then knew what she meant."We've both screwed up" said Zoe. "We're both so damn stubborn" said Stella giggling."That night of your wedding, I thought about talking to Dan, but then I decied to wait" said Zoe. "I don't understand" said Stella. "He's my partner, and He's always been there for me, always making me laugh, he saw something in me and thought I was different and well..." said Zoe trailing off. "Well what?" asked Stella. "I said I would wait, but I don't know what I was waiting for" said Zoe, tears ran down her cheeks, then Stella pulled Zoe into a hug, they never realised they had this mother-daughter connection.

It was night now and Frank woke up from a dream of him and Stella on their wedding day, he smiled and then looked around him and remembered what had happened, his eyes were stinging with tears, the last time he cried was when him and Stella broke up, he coulden't compare which was worse, either way he lost the love of his life. He looked next to him to see Dan looking up, he knew Dan had had a similar dream. "It's funny isn't it, how I dream about marrying the spy girl who bosses me about" said Dan smiling. "I never thought I would marry the strict, professional woman that bosses me about" said Frank, kind of smiling now."I wish I could've made things go differently,she was the lovliest girl in the world and I broke her heart, man I've screwed up" said Dan, losing the smile."We have all done things we regret, we woulden't be human if we didn't make mistakes, Zoe is a kind girl and we can all see she loves you" said Frank. "I'm sorry about you being away from Stella" said Dan, trying to change the topic as he was welling up. "I miss her, a lot" said Frank. "I miss Zoe" said Dan. "Frank I..." Dan begun until he heard snoring, he laughed to himself quitly before going to put out the bombfire. Dan's heart was thumping at the sight, this was the most scared he'd been in ages, It's eyes met his, and Dan started breathing heavily, scared for his life. The silver wolf's teeth hanged out of it's mouth, her golden eyes, beautiful through the blazing fire. All night long she stared at him through the flames.


	11. Crushed

**Hii, this is a short chapter sorry, but i'm hoping the next will be longer. some people got confused at the last chapter, the wolf thing will be explained in more detail in the chapter after this, but basically Dan went to put out the fire they made, and saw that on the other side of the fire, there was a wolf staring at him. If i decide to do a sequel when i finesh this story, the wolf will be something that affects Dan and his mood and relationship with Zoe and everyone else. There will be one or two more chapters left of this story :o but let's not dwell on it ;) I love all of your fanfics and that's what's inspired me to do this one. Hope you enjoy!xx **

The next morning Stella, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom set off again, they felt even more weak and less hopeful every time they went, they knew they were going in the wrong direction otherwise they would've seen the crashed van by now. "Maybe we should play a game?" said Aneisha, out of the bloom."Uh, slightly random neish but okay" said Tom. "What shall we play?" asked Aneisha."How about that finding the boyfriend and husband game perhaps?" asked Zoe sarcastically. "She's been around me way too much" said Tom, kind of happy he was able to share his sarcastic skills with the less fortunate. He snapped back to reality when they smelt smoke, a crash sight kind of smoke. "Um Stella.." said Zoe. "Okay this could be the one" said Stella, excited but trying to sound professional. The group walked into a crash sight, then it crushed them all, it wasn't Dan and Frank, it looked like it had already been discovered, as there were no bodies. They all sighed, why did they even get there hopes up? They thought. They went on, carrying on their quest, hoping not to fail and give up.

The wolf stared at him through the fire, then suddenly it jumped! and..."Dan wake up, wake up, it was just a nightmare" said Frank. "No, it was real, it happened last night, accept the wolf didn't jump on me, it just stared at us" Dan panted. Frank look startled, confused and slightly worried. "Dan are you okay? What's this about a wolf?" asked Frank."It doesn't matter now, I was just scared, that's all" said Dan, catching his breath back."Okay then" said Frank. They both went into deep thought, about how real this was getting, and it seems, how unreal?. Dan jumped out of his daydream when he heard Frank let out a cry of pain. "Frank, Frank are you okay? Is it your leg?" asked Dan, worried. "Yes, but it's fine, we just need to hold on a bit longer" said Frank, his eyes were going blurry and his head was spinning. "Frank, your leg looks worse then before I treated it, and your pale and sweaty" said Dan, he knew the signs were there, Frank was dying, he just couldn't admit it to himself. "Dan we need to do this, we have to do this, for Stella, for Zo...Zo..z.." said Frank trailing off. "Frank,Frank, wake up, please, come on" said Dan. He checked his pulse, there was nothing. Frank had lost his breath and pulse. Dan was desperately doing CPR pushes on his chest, but there was nothing. He kept trying."Come on Frank, for Stella, come on please" said Dan. Was Frank dead?

The team wondered through the forest, unaware of the serious events that could be a mile away from them. "Guys, maybe we should make camp" said Tom, yawning. "Tom we've been out for an hour, I'm pretty sure we don't need to make camp" said Aneisha. "I'm so tired" said Tom, wobbling off of the horse. "Tom can you here that?" Aneisha asked. They all looked at her seriously. "That is the worlds tiniest violin playing" said Aneisha, jokingly. The others looked away and sighed, but smiles crept on their faces slightly. They went past a lake, which looked familiar. "I swear, I've seen that lake before" said Stella. "It's the one where we camped when we first cam here" said Zoe. "So you mean, we've been going around in circles this whole time?" asked Aneisha, shocked. "It seems like it, hey at least we could try a new Direction" offered Tom. They all shook their heads and went across the lake instead of past it. Within minutes Aneisha spotted a flash of white in the corner of her eye. "Hey guys come and check this out" said Aneisha, indicating to the white. They jumped off of their horses and went to where it was coming from. "It's a ribbon, tied around a tree" said Zoe. "Hang on, I've seen this before" said Aneisha. "It's the wedding ribbon!" said Stella loudly and happily. "This was in the back of that van" said Stella. "So they must be nearby" said Tom. "Look there's another one" said Zoe pointing at another tree from a distance. They went through the forest, knowing they were close...


	12. Happy ending?

**Thank you sooooo much for sticking with me, sorry i haven't updated in a whle, I just moved house and we had no internet for like 3 weeks. This is the last chapter, I can confirm a sequel! is it sad to think i sound professional when i say that? never mind, Enjoy!**

'Just a few more footsteps' Zoe thought, her mind was now swelling with different emotions, still angry, sad, excited, she didn't want to get her hopes too high after the last disappointment, no, she couldn't think like that, she needed to think positive, it was the only thing keeping her going at the minute.

"Look here, I smell smoke" Stella said. "What if it's just another..." Aneisha stopped when she saw Zoe run towards the crash. "No" Stella hissed, grabbing her arm,"I'll go first, it might not be safe" said Stella. Zoe gave her a look that defined nothing more then sorrow for the poor woman who's husband is possibly dead, she stepped back a little.

"Hold her, make sure she stays back" whispered Stella to Tom and Aneisha. They both gently grabbed her shoulders in a more comforting then forceful way. Stella stepped forward cautiously, "Frank, Dan, are you there?" Stella shouted quietly. "Dan, buddy are you in there?" shouted Tom with his soft Scottish voice.

Zoe's heart was beating harder and louder then ever when she saw the door of the crashed truck open. Dan stepped out slowly and gently shutting the door behind him, scratched face, pale and looking tired. Zoe's heart stopped and she felt nothing around her. She ran to Dan fixing her eyes on the vehicle behind him, but running to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her head sinking into his neck, his head in her shoulder. They had wrapped themselves into each other without a care in the world.

"Don't mind me here just carry on" said Frank jokingly, Aneisha and Stella immediately ran to him in the truck. "Your okay, your okay" said Stella, kissing his head. Aneisha looked around Frank to see Stella crying. Aneisha grabbed her hand and looked at her sympathetically but happily, Stella smiled back.

Dan and Zoe's faces were burning red with tears streaming down, they drew apart and got on the horses with no discussion. Dan and Zoe on one, Frank and Stella on one and Aneisha and Tom on separate ones. "Maybe we should go off somewhere, we're blocking the view of the sunset for them" said Tom smiling at his personal joke. "What so they can ride off into it?" asked Aneisha , like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Well duh" said Tom. Aneisha rolled her eyes, "After all that they've been through do you really think it will turn into the perfect happy ending?" asked Aneisha. "I think it should" said Tom. Aneisha looked at him, "wow that was deep" said Aneisha. I t was Tom's turn to roll his eyes.

Back at the barn 2 hours later...

Frank sat down on the couch letting out a groan, he needed to think about things. Stella joined him, they laughed as she also let out a groan sitting down. "I was getting worried, thought you dissapeared again, the others said you were thinking about 'stuff'" said Stella, pointing up both hands with two fingers on each going up and down."How very modern" said Frank. "I'm worried about them Frank, we haven't had a chance to talk about...you know" said Stella. Tom walked in but quickly stepped back in his room and left the door open."The fact that your pregnant or the fact that KORPSE have built an army of killing robots that plan to take over the world?" asked Frank with a raised eyebrow. Stella had no idea what to say. "what you really think I want to bring a baby into this world to live a cruel, short life?" Stella asked him loudly. "Be quiet, someone could hear" Frank hissed. "Your right, I'm sorry" Stella whispered, looking down at her fiddling gently shut the door, not knowing what to do and completely gobsmacked.

Zoe walked into the barn where she found Dan. "Hey" she said gently. "Hey" said Dan looking up at her, a little suprised. "Been looking for you" said Zoe, walking to him. "yeah, we should talk" Dan said. "Properly this time?" she asked, reaching out her hand. "Promise" he said, shaking it.

They walked out of the barn and sat on some haystacks. "What do you you wanna do about us?" Zoe asked. "Trust is our problem, I think we can overcome it" said Dan. "Really?" asked Zoe. "Really" said Dan. "You know, there was one moment when i thought i was gonna die" said Dan. Zoe looked at him. "It was night, I went to put out the fire, and there was this wolf just standing there, staring at me through the flames, didn't do anything, didn't even blink, it just stood there the whole night" he said. "Its like a lesson, running away is copping out" said Dan. "What did you learn?" asked Zoe. He looked at her, like the question didn't have an answer. He softly kissed her lips and then her forehead.

Things were back to normal right?. wrong. so wrong, a whole lot of different wrong, a whole new different kind of wrong. A wrong that in the world that will soon come, there will be panic, sins, death, tragedy. They needed to prepare for the worst, but nothing can prepare them for what is going to happen. It's going to be a fight to survive and this time it's more unpredictable then ever..

**The End.**

**Thank you again. Look out for a sequel definatley, I'll warn you now, there will be blood spilt and lives lost be ready for the next story.'This is war'. Looking forward to writing it. until next time! seee ya!xxxxx**


	13. Author's note

**Heyyy guyss! Just wanna say my new story 'Goodnight Love' is on my profile and i'd really like you all to read it, if you could read it, maybe you could review it aswell? You don't have to but I would really appreciate it! It's very different, its a sequel to this story, and if you haven't read this story, I suggest you do if you wanna keep up with the sequel! Thank you, remember to check it out!~ Ella xx**


End file.
